


The Worries of Two Hearts

by Pulakyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulakyy/pseuds/Pulakyy
Summary: In Lucio's room, the two spend time together after a night of stargazing. Neither of them could guess how the night would end.
Relationships: Djeeta/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Worries of Two Hearts

The stars got farther away as they descended in the vast sky, the Grancypher slowly coming into view. The night air was chilly, and the winds of the upper skies were even more so. Djeeta’s body, bundled up in a thick mantle with a collar of black and white fur, was held firmly in Lucio’s arms. His pure white wings flew dazzlingly, unperturbed by the strong winds, and their beautiful visage glimmered with the moonlight.

In the endless skies, the pair must have appeared very small. There was nothing above or below and neither right nor left, but Djeeta had no reason to feel scared even when they flew downwards so quickly it felt like they were falling.

Lucio made his way to his room’s window. With practiced movements he pushed Djeeta through the window, letting her sit and jump down into the dark room by herself, and then stepped in himself. His wings, too big to fit through, transformed into two small plush-like wings as he elegantly jumped down, closing the window after. Lucio turned on the bedside light before approaching Djeeta, who clung to her mantle in the middle of the room.

She sneezed once.

“Is the room too cold?”

Djeeta shook her head, “Not much compared to outside.”

Sometimes, Lucio invited Djeeta flying, just like he did today. It started as a return gift from Valentine’s Day but had become much more romantic once they started dating and made plans on normal days. The times before, she immediately left for her room after arriving, but today she would be sure to ask him to stay longer. She was aware that such a request wasn’t proper, but she truly didn’t have ulterior motives. The thought ate at her mind and her hands balled into fists as she braced herself.

“Could I… stay just a bit longer today?”

Lucio blinked in surprise but quickly smiled joyfully, with no intention of denying her, “Of course. Shall I prepare some hot cocoa? It’s important to warm up.” He talked softly and composed as usual but, even then, you could tell the enthusiasm in his tone.

Djeeta’s eyes shined in relief, “You have it here?”

“Yes. Wait a moment.”

Djeeta felt awkward being left waiting in the middle of the room, not sure where to sit down, so she simply stayed put and followed him with her eyes. Lucio opened a shelf and took out a milk carton. From that shelf, cold air seeped out, but she didn’t feel like questioning it. _It must be convenient_ , she though. He took two mugs from the adjacent shelf and filled them. His back blocked her sight to the scene, but she could hear him stirring. Skilfully, Lucio proceeded to heat the drinks with a magic flame.

“Here you go.” He passed her a mug and led her by the hand towards the bed, where he sat himself down and nudged her in, “You sit too.”

Djeeta did not refuse despite being self-conscious about the situation. They were close enough their shoulders almost touched and Lucio, ignorant to her embarrassment, kept his hand on top of hers, nesting them together atop the bed. Heat rose to her cheeks, but the rising steam that warmed her face masked her feelings.

“Today must have been tiring for you. Are you not sleepy?” He started conversation.

“Well, I won’t say I’m not but it’s manageable. And I don’t want to sleep yet.” She grinned with the mischievousness of a kid.

“I see, but don’t forget that your body needs to rest too. Though, in a way, I’m the one taking away your sleep time.”

Djeeta choked, compelling Lucio to lightly pat her back. His words sounded suggestive and her mind derailed in ways she wouldn’t admit. She cleared her throat, feeling guilty of her thoughts, and said, “Let’s go see the stars again.”

Lucio nodded and gripped her hand tightly. Djeeta sipped her cocoa in silence, too shy to speak. Time passed in that comfortable atmosphere.

* * *

Lucio placed their mugs by the bedside table. It was within arm’s reach so there was no need to stand up.

Djeeta looked away and sneezed twice.

He casually held the side of her face with his palm when she turned back, his fingers tickling her ear. Djeeta was startled at the intimate gesture. However, his warmth was pleasing and she would happily steal it.

“Still cold?” He asked, immediately fixing up the mantle on her shoulders and holding the front closed with both hands. His worry felt a bit excessive, “Normally, what would you do to warm up?”

“I would just bundle up like this.”

“I see.” Lucio said, pondering. He was vexed. After all, mortals were much more sensitive to the cold, but he didn’t exactly know where their limits lied. And this one mortal tended to hide her problems.

After some thought, he embraced her in a gentle hug.

“L-Lucio?!”

“Is this not much better?” His hand slid to the small of her back and pulled her closer. There was no time to react before he easily lifted her into his lap, “A good way to warm somebody is to transmit your body heat to the other by huddling together.”

Djeeta was stiff in his arms, her heart drumming in her ears. It would be much more practical to be buried in blankets, but she rejoiced at being hugged. Still, she spoke words of refusal, “I’m not dying from the cold though… Really, it’s fine.”

“I can’t agree. Your cheeks do look hot, but that’s about it.”

She pouted, “Whose fault is that?”

He chuckled softly as he rested his chin on her head, “I shouldn’t tease you. I really just want to keep you warm.”

Despite the method, she still felt happy being cared for by him. Lucio didn’t always approach situations the right way and could be very stubborn in his attempts, but it was her fortune to have him.

She let herself relax against him and stayed like that until a murmur broke the silence that had set in the room, “I wonder… Is it really fine for us to be alone like this?”

“Why would it not?”

“Well...” He paused, “I feel like I might get ideas.”

“By that you mean…?” She didn’t finish.

Djeeta quickly denied the possible implications of that phrase and told herself not to overthink. But a finger treaded suggestively down her spine, in a way he never did before. She froze, the air in the room became heavier. Her eyes looked up in anticipation and his serious face neared hers until their foreheads and noses touched. And Djeeta didn’t reject him, but Lucio stopped there, inching away after. Thoughts scrambled through Djeeta’s mind and disappointment settled. Within kissing distance her reason muddled, she had already leaned in and taken the lead before she could think otherwise. Their lips were locked in a gentle kiss. She wanted to know what he had been after before that moment of hesitation and to show him she was willing to hear. Her tongue traced his lips and opened them to reveal his tongue, but Lucio was oddly still. Bothered, and against better judgment, she lightly pushed down his shoulders. Her body weighed on his and both collapsed into to mattress with her on top. He didn’t resist, but neither did he reciprocate.

The bed creaked.

She kissed him deeper, but it just hurt more. It hurt to be so blatantly avoided and it hurt to know it may be her fault now. Djeeta quickly regretted her choice. She shouldn’t have forced him down, she should know better.

Lucio didn’t allow himself to act out and his voice was silent despite knowing that was not the way to go. But could he admit it? Could he admit to her that just kissing wasn’t enough anymore plus the many times his body reacted strangely to her? That he wanted to go further? And even if he could accept this feeling that preyed at his mind, would she also? He felt like he was using her to figure out himself.

Djeeta stopped, no longer capable of continuing. She had to talk but she didn’t know what to say. It worried her that they could become awkward around each other because they didn’t talk when it mattered… Her lower lip trembled.

Lucio only had to take one look at her face for his eyes to turn sorrowful. His indecisiveness was hurting her, he had to stop this.

Then Djeeta forced a smile, avoiding his eyes, “I shouldn’t have-“

“I’m sorry. I’ll give you time.” He cut her off and pushed her aside, sliding her down from the top of him to the bed. He couldn’t bear to hear her apologize when he felt he was to blame.

However, before he could even sit up, she grabbed the red ribbon around his neck and pulled him back down, turned sideways and facing her.

“W-Wait, I just… I want to know what you’re thinking! I don’t understand, I’m so confused that I don’t know what to think! So, please, even if you can’t put it all into words, at least tell me why you’re avoiding me like this.”

His eyes widened, turning severe next.

Lucio was certainly acting odd, she noted to herself. Even if his answer was uncertain, she wouldn’t back away.

“It’s because I… I do not wish to rush it, but I keep getting ahead of myself.”

“It?” She echoed.

“We have been going out for what’s considered a while now.” Apprehensive, Lucio sighed deeply before managing to speak, distant, just like a narrator relaying a story, “And it happens that when two people have feelings for each other, they further the relationship by inserting the male genitalia in the fe-“

“OK! Enough!” A blush crept on her face and she interrupted on impulse.

“Please do not misunderstand, I’m not doing this out of obligation. What should I do? I don’t know how to deal with it anymore.” What seemed like guilt crossed his face, “At some point, I didn’t want to let you leave tonight.”

Only a while ago he was the embodiment of reluctance but now he was so honest. It almost felt unbelievable how they were both on the same page, she wasn’t overthinking at all. He wanted to take her all the way. The gloominess in Lucio’s voice only strengthened her resolve despite her voice sounding very small, “I wouldn’t mind staying the night.”

The sight of her lying next to him seemed unreal. Lucio opened and closed his mouth without words before finally speaking, “You will have intercourse with me?”

Djeeta was again stunned silly at his choice of words, “I-I’m not against trying it!” Her voice trailed off, “Just don’t use that word.”

In the face of her lover, this poor captain couldn’t even utter the word ‘ _sex_ ’, or the more unfamiliar word ‘ _intercourse_ ’, and yet he kept saying things like that with no shame.

He crawled on top of her, “Really fine?”

She hummed affirmatively, only now remembering to release his ribbon. She laid defencelessly with her arms to the side, as if inviting him.

Lucio nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent, and nibbled her skin. While stroking her leg, he trailed kisses down to her collarbone. If she let him then there was no need to hold himself back anymore and so he pulled her closer by the back of her neck, his kiss greedy and hurried. When their lips finally parted, Djeeta’s mind was already in a daze.

Lucio stayed put at first, unsure if he should ask permission again. Then he reached for her collar and, without ever breaking eye contact, pulled it down to reveal her chest. Djeeta almost kicked in surprise. Although she could guess he didn’t pull that sneak move on purpose, she grumbled with some unhappiness and covered her chest.

“Can I not see?” He said with a tilt of the head.

“You can…” Djeeta mumbled as she haltingly moved away her obstructing hands.

Two warm hands knead her chest. He squished them from side to side, always conscious of Djeeta’s pointer not to use too much force. Djeeta had since dropped her head to the side, refusing to acknowledge his gaze on her. The way he molded her chest in his hands wasn’t a movement meant to give pleasure but to satisfy curiosity.

“I wanted to keep you warm, and yet here I am undressing you.”

“I can forgive you for that.” The captain chuckled, although softly, and Lucio could only smile in surrender.

He pressed down her erect nipple with a finger and watched it rise again with interest. Taking it between his fingers he pinched it, to which Djeeta moaned with pursed lips.

“I heard this felt good.” He said, a smile glued to his face. He took the pink nipple in his mouth and sucked it, teeth grazing her, while he pinched the other with his fingers, “How is it?”

Embarrassment crossed Djeeta’s face, “Such a thing-! I can’t say it, no way …”

“Now, that’s rather troublesome. Because I won’t know for sure.”

His prying hands lovingly played with her. Djeeta thought the feeling was extremely frustrating, her lower abdomen becoming undeniably hot. At a loss, she rubbed her legs against each other. Lucio carefully observed her reaction – It was somehow shocking, but also fun.

“I never saw you make a face like that.” He cupped her face like it was something precious, then licked her lips and rushed his tongue in.

“Mmm…”

Djeeta felt it was unfair how only she was at a loss. After a while she couldn’t take it anymore and forcefully pushed him away, “It’s not fair, it’s only me… You need to show me something too.”

“Ah.” He laughed in understanding. He had forgotten something obvious, “I apologize.”

He took out his armor and pulled the shirt underneath over his head, revealing his well-defined torso. She had seen it before at the beach, but it felt so different now. His slender, although muscular, figure exuded both elegance and strength. He was beautiful, but what she felt was not admiration for a beautiful person, it was much more impure.

“Do you like what you see?” Her gaze on him was noticeable intense, spellbound even. Normally such gaze would burden him, but at this moment he was prickled by pride. He guided her hand towards himself and laid it against his chest, slowly pushing it downwards, “This form, as carved by my master, is very beautiful. It’s understandable to be taken by it, but this form creates much senseless conflict. My face is disastrous by itself, but when I open my shirt… Oh, to be coveted so is- Hm? Is something the matter?

“… Not really.” She didn’t want to sulk, but hearing about other people at this moment made her feel complex. Her selfishness surprised her.

To put aside her thoughts (and to not let him talk), she pinched his cheek lightly - this was retribution. Lucio only stared in confusion. Even if she tried to make him look silly, in the end, he just looked cute. She couldn’t help but grin, any misgiving she had immediately vanished. Lucio eventually snatched her daring hand and kissed her palm.

“Unlike with others, you looking at me doesn’t feel too bad.”

His words caused a flutter in Djeeta’s heart. She fidgeted, “Y-You too. If it’s you… You can see it all.”

“You can look all you want too.” His eyes narrowed and his lips curled up alluringly.

Her boots were taken off and she was set comfortably against the pillows. Lucio too put off his shoes and all unnecessary metal. He then lifted her dress’ skirt up to her belly. He had no need to strip it all off in this cold.

“I won’t dirty your clothes, don’t worry.”

He slipped off her wet panties and spread her open with ease. Shy, Djeeta tried to close her legs but with his body already allocated between them, she was prevented from hiding her shame. All that she never showed was completely exposed in front of him.

To her astonishment, he changed posture and lowered his head to leave a kiss in her inner thigh. She found his half-closed lashes extremely mesmerizing. Where his lips fell it prickled with pain, leaving a red mark on her skin. His head sunk lower, down to her secret, his lips then kissing her bud. With a gasp, she reached for his hair.

“Don’t be afraid, foreplay is an important part so you can enjoy what comes next”

The last part echoed in her mind as she plopped back down, more accepting of it.

His tongue attacked where she was sensitive. His ignorance in time turned to confidence, while Djeeta’s apprehension gradually melted away.

 _It feels good,_ Djeeta thought, reclining against the pillow, her breath hurried.

The feeling of something foreign entering her hole made her stiffen as she grabbed a handful of his hair in unease. While she wasn’t ignorant of how to pleasure herself, she had always been hesitant of putting anything inside and never did so. If she had planned today’s events, she would have definitely tried sooner.

The uncomfortable finger which kept a monotonous pace back and forth became bolder and twisted inside. When she got wetter, Lucio added another finger. It got sucked inside effortlessly.

Restrained moans left Djeeta’s mouth as his touch pleasured and muddled her mind. His fingers were long, they reached much further than she ever could even if she tried. Soon, her back arched as she trembled. With pleasure sinking deep as she came, something akin to happiness surged in her mind.

Lucio removed his fingers and straightened his back. While he studied her expression, Djeeta stared at him in a daze.

Her secret still pulsated, she hoped wet enough to take him since she didn’t want to hurt. Her heart was heavy against her chest, it felt completely different from doing it alone.

She eyed his bulge with curiosity.

“I want you to feel good too…” She said softly.

Lucio’s lips curled at her kind words before he reached down to his pants and unbuckled them, throwing them to the ground without much care. Under her gaze even Lucio felt shame as he pulled down his underwear and released his erection.

Djeeta cowered, mouth agape in disbelief, “That’s so much wider than fingers!”

“Yes, dicks are thicker than fingers.”

She frowned. Was this the normal size? This wide? This long? Expectation and reality clashed violently. She had no idea… In fact, she didn’t have any point of reference, at all, from which to judge. She had never seen one before.

“And it’s so big…”

“It will fit.” He said with so much certainty she almost believed he was gazing into her insides, but she did not want to entertain such thought.

“It may hurt a bit at first.” He warned with concern. This was his first time, and sadly he didn’t have much confidence in his performance. He could only try his best to make her feel good.

Lucio set over her, his shadow obscuring her figure, and placed his dick against her entrance. The tip poked forth and, as she started feeling the pressure, Djeeta paled.

_No way, it won’t fit._

“Lucio…” She said quietly.

Lucio looked up at her and his heart stopped. Her expression had changed so much so quickly.

When Djeeta caught his clear blue eyes, she remembered to breathe. The fists she had gripped shut loosened, releasing some tension, but her heart wasn’t any less loud. Somewhere in her heart, she felt herself a bit silly for fearing sex when she has been through so many life-and-death situations - so many painful things - but she had to accept that intimacy and combat were very different. From her partner, courage surged in her heart. They were in this together. She can do this, together.

“Please, be gentle.”

Lucio tried to ease his nerves after getting confirmation to proceed, “Alright.” He said soothingly and kissed her eyelid since she looked close to crying.

His member against her was aching to enter, but he held himself back. He held her waist steady and resumed, inch by inch letting his member slowly open her.

Her breathing got messy. _It hurt_. It did hurt, but she had imagined worse. She could feel his shape as he pierced forth and filled her, but she didn’t let nervousness take hold.

Lucio paused in concern, intending to let her rest, and carefully studied her expression.

“I-Is it done?” She asked in relief.

“It’s half-way in. I’ll continue, OK?”

“You’re kidding me… Aah-! Ah no, slower.”

Looking strained, he entered further, “Mmh… Is it supposed to feel this good? You’re so tight, it’s squeezing me in.” He took one sharp breath, “Look, can you see? I’m all in now. Does it hurt?”

“There is pain but also… also my stomach is hot.” She gasped.

His waist moved probingly.

“Aah, nnhg-! Don’t move so much yet!”

Lucio’s frown started to ease, resembling more the calm enigmatic Lucio she was used to, but his cheeks were flushed red, “You feel good inside. I told myself I would immediately stop if you asked… so why does that feel so difficult now? Ah, I just want to stay inside forever...” It looked as if he could eat her whole, eyes glittering with desire, but there was no maliciousness in his heated gaze, “But no, I shouldn’t say that, because there’s no point if you don’t will it, Djeeta. If you’ll let me continue seeking you like this… I’ll also shower you with affection, as much if not more.“

He closed the distance between their bodies and pushed along her legs, getting her knees closer to her chest and elevating her waist. From the changed position his member hit a different spot and Djeeta’s mind turned blank, her voice rising with it. Focused completely on the new feeling she didn’t even take notice of the embarrassing position.

“You like it here?” He said with understanding.

His touches melted her reason. The sensations ruling her body demanded she reached her high. Responsibilities became lost thoughts, the captain everyone depended on was not here. Here she was simply herself, standing close to her special person. He was so close, she liked having him close.

Lucio’s emotions as he held her were unexpectedly chaotic. The little human holding him was his. Her cute expression was his and she reacted to him alone. Seeing this side of her was proof of her trust and it painted his heart with color. He thrust deeper into her, her surprised voice was undeniably cute too.

“Ah, Lucio…!”

“Call my name more.” Right next to her ear, his voice dropped in ways that were unknown to her. The sound tickling on her ear made her moan sweetly while she clenched around his dick, pushing a groan off Lucio’s throat. That moment, she felt like she could faint from embarrassment.

“My name, say it,” He insisted, whispering next to her ear.

The teasing of her ear made her more sensitive.

“Ah-! Eek.” Djeeta whimpered while her desire acted up once again, “Are you doing this on purpose?!”

With no more words, he simply blew in her ear. Shivers went down her spine like before.

“Lucio!”

“Yes?” He chuckled heartily, sound vibrating in the cavity. His mouth nibbled her ear.

“Lucio…”

“Djeeta.”

Being called by his name felt so meaningful. Indulgence filled him. To think a transcendent being like him could fall to desire to this degree.

They tried to understand and accommodate, if only a little, each other’s body. When a sudden jerk was painful - which happened more than once in their inexperience - Lucio quickly adjusted his pace and, true to her, he was gentle, if only a bit of a tease.

Not yet faulting in stamina he kept on, wet slamming sounds filling the room. Her legs now dangled in the air to his rhythm. Her face was turned to the side, obscured by her hair, and her chest raised and fell. Pain was replaced by pleasure, which invaded her mind. Her flushed cheeks were extremely lovely. He tilted her chin his way and her clouded eyes were too extremely lovely.

He kissed her lips and Djeeta hugged his neck. What started as a meek, soft kiss, became deeper. Their tongues entangled and fluids mixed, leaving no time to breathe. The moans of the two became muffled between their lips.

Pleasure built up by the pit of her belly, with each thrust it threatened to be released.

 _So close_.

Djeeta shook first, body enveloped in satisfaction and her scream silenced by their kiss. As if urged by her, Lucio quickened his pace and soon pulled her deep and let himself free. Hot liquid filled up her insides and spilled outside, dripping across her bottom and down to the bed. Seed kept pouring in and escaping out her entrance and Djeeta whimpered but submitted to the sensation. In Lucio’s eyes, it felt quite regretful so much leaked outside.

Djeeta’s eyes blinked slowly. Sleepiness invaded her tired body and heightened her spirit. But, inside, his flat member could be felt hardening once again. Immediately, Djeeta had a terrible foreboding. Lucio slipped himself out, clearly conflicted. His member had swollen to full capacity.

“Is that not painful?” Djeeta couldn’t help but stare at the bulging stick with protruding veins that stood proudly erect.

“It’s fine.”

“Lucio.” She said firmly, pointing a shaking finger to the table while pulling herself up by an arm, “That Full Elixir over there, give it to me.”

Lucio shook his head in alarm, “No, I can’t possibly make you-“

“Now.”

Djeeta didn’t want to leave him like that. If he was the type to take her second after her first, then so be it.

* * *

Lucio laid quietly next to Djeeta, who passed out from pure exhaustion.

He propped up his face on his palm, smiling as if revitalized. Even in the dark night, it was like his smile could illuminate the room.

He needed to clean her, but now he just wanted to look at her. He also had to get her some clothes. Since her work clothes were out of the question they would have to settle for one of his shirts. The length of his shirt would be just right and fit like a dress would, it wouldn’t look too bad. If only he had been more prepared it would be better, but they both lost to impulse. He fell in thought, impulsive was not a word he would use to describe himself.

He poked her cheek.

No reaction.

With barely a touch, he brushed her wet bangs aside, giving a clear look of her sleeping face. Her sleeping face was relaxed, pretty. His wings flapped calmly and peacefully, “Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This boy was sexually repressed since the conception of the world. Poor Djeeta :P  
> I wanted to write about a Lucio who doesn’t know how to deal with his own lust, always second-guessing himself. He would have the knowledge but not know how to deal with it so he… tried to run away. Hopefully, he felt in character.


End file.
